The Lone Wolf
by Duffster21
Summary: When Amelia first came to town; her plan was to pull her cousin, Bella, out of her post-heartbreak funk. But when a certain werewolf imprints on her... she starts to think that maybe, just maybe, she's losing her mind. Rated M to be safe.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, except maybe the plot... and an overactive imagination, and a brand spanking new IPad.

**Summary: **When Amelia first came to town; her plan was to pull her cousin, Bella, out of her post-heartbreak funk. But when a werewolf imprints on her... she starts to think that maybe, just maybe, she's losing her mind.

**A/N: **This is my first Twilight fanfic so just, you know... be warned. This story is set in New Moon before Jacob first phased, I have plans for that boy; and to be completely honest I've sorta grown to hate Edward's guts. Oh and note, I really like to curse... so you'll see a lot. But anyway, I should stop talking so you guys can start reading.

**The Lone Wolf**

_If you hear my voice come pick me up  
>Are you out there?<br>'Cause you're all I've got!_

_**Astronaut by Simple Plan**_

She leaned on the doorframe and just watched as her cousin, the only family that she really had left, sat and stared at nothing... not like she was looking anyway. _Jesus, what had that stupid fuck done to her? _When she had called Charlie for her monthly check in, she definitely wasn't expecting his cries for her to come quick and save his daughter from the living, breathing zombie he said that she had turned into. She should've figured that he wasn't overreacting; the man almost never shows emotion... and when she called he was obviously panicking, but she never expected this. Bella Swan was a strong girl that firmly believed that there was good in everyone, and now it seemed that the life had drained out of her... and that was just unacceptable. If there was anything that Amelia Brianna Fields couldn't tolerate, it was someone intentionally ripping out her cousin's heart, and hurting her beyond repair. She swore to herself that if she ever came face to face with the bastard that she would murder him. And if there was one thing she was really good at it was violence... hell, she'd lived with it long enough. She pushed herself out of Bella's bedroom and practically jumped down the stairs to meet Charlie in the living room, and sat across from him on the couch.

"Who the _fuck_ did that to her?" she spat, not caring what kind of language she used. She was angry beyond belief and no matter what, she realized that she was determined to cause this monster some sort of pain for daring to hurt the only thing that she truly cared about anymore.

"Edward Cullen" Charlie seethed, it looked like he wanted to maim the guy too, good that worked in her favour.

"Who is he?" she asked, she was sure that she had never heard of him. The only form of communication that she had with Bella was email, and she hadn't exactly been able to gain access to a computer lately. The only reason she had been able to call Charlie was because someone had given her change to use a payphone.

"Adopted son of a doctor who used to work at the hospital" he explained before he got up and grabbed his jacket, apparently that was the end of that conversation.

"You remember Jacob Black?" he asked as he pulled on his jacket and grabbed his keys, heading for the door.

"Vaguely..." she followed him, not sure if she should leave Bella in the condition she was in.

"I told him we'd meet him at the diner for dinner... come up with a game plan" he stopped when his hand touched the cold metal of the door knob, straying one last glance up the stairwell, wishing that Bella would just wake up from this personal hell she had fallen into and come back to him.

"But shouldn't we..."

"Leave her... she won't come down unless she wants to come down" he turned to look at her, and she could see the pain this was causing him clearly in his eyes; she could almost feel the tears trying to push their way to the surface but he refused to let them fall.

"Ok" she replied, nodding jerkily, still not really sure if this was the right course of action. But she believed Charlie, he had so obviously tried to get Bella to come down and eat, to leave the confines of her room, but to no avail. And right then, Amelia made a vow that if she did anything before she died she would save Bella from herself; that she would lead Bella out of the darkness she was sure was suffocating her. But Amelia did ask, silently, for one thing; when she and Bella did finally see a light at the end of the dark tunnel; that had inexplicably consumed her cousin's life... she just really hoped it wasn't a train. She grimaced, mortified; she really needed to come up with some better analogies.

Jacob Black patiently waited at the diner on the outskirts of La Push, but close enough to the police station so that the police chief could come and grab something to eat if he needed it while on shift. When Charlie had called he was practically vibrating, Jake could surely tell from the other end; Charlie Swan had declared he had found the solution... shit, the way Charlie talked about this girl made it seem like she was the Holy Grail, or something to that affect. He turned his head toward the door when he heard the chime that meant someone had enter to see Charlie searching him out. He smiled when he saw Jake and almost rushed to the table to sit down.

"So where's this miracle you're so excited about?" he asked, to be honest he didn't really believe anything could save Bella from her own mind, so why should he hold out hope.

"She's coming... she just refused to ride in the cruiser with me" Jake looked at Charlie; as if to ask if this girl was the real deal, wondering if she could really be the key.

He heard the door chime again and turned to see who it was, only to have his mouth open in shock. Vaguely he heard Charlie chuckle to himself at his reaction but he seriously wasn't paying attention. _She was gorgeous; whoever she was _he was deliriously shocked stupid. She looked familiar but he couldn't place where he knew her from, he looked to Charlie for some answers but only found a knowing grin staring back at him; turning his head back around he almost fell out of his seat... she was standing right in front of him. In dark blue faded skinny jeans with holes in the knees, red tank top covered by a black leather jacket and black high heel boots; she smirked as she sat beside Charlie giving him a better view of her face. With dark brown hair that fell to her shoulder blades in soft curls and eyes that you could probably get lost in if you looked too long, he tried to remember where he knew those eyes from but when he came up blank he turned to Charlie for help.

"Hiya Jake" she smiled, mischievous glint in her eye saying that she was clearly sad to not be remembered at first glance.

"Should I know you?" he asked quizzically, only to be met by Charlie's burst of laughter.

"Jake you remember Amelia... Bella's cousin; she was here some of the summers Bella came down to visit" Charlie quickly sobered and his expression turned forlorn when he spoke of the time that Amelia spent with them.

"Please it's Amy, the only time people call me Amelia is when I'm in trouble... I'm not in trouble am I?" she replied, she never liked that look on Charlie's face; that look meant bad things that she would rather not think about.

His only reply was a look that plainly stated _are you nuts! _so Amy just swung her head back to look at Jake who was staring at them with a bewildered expression on his face. _Well so what _she thought, not like she was going to give him a full explanation on her and Charlie's relationship... he was only the father she'd wished she had her entire life. She mentally slapped herself upside the head there was no way she was going to relive the hell she went through as a child... not right now, she had things to do; like come up with a plan as to how to start to get Bella out of this so called lifeless rut she'd fallen into. Suddenly ideas started popping into her head, some she immediately shook off knowing they wouldn't work but others that made her smile like she'd never smiled before. She was brilliant... of course that was her own opinion.

"So Jake, Charlie says you're good with mechanics" she asked, if she was right this is just what Bella needed; plus her bike could always use a tune up.

"Yeah so... how's that going to help?" he asked, clearly confused; he didn't understand how his knowledge of automobiles and the like was going to help. He didn't remember much but if he remembered anything about Amy, it was the girl's determination and will that basically meant if she wanted something to happen... it was usually going to happen.

"Trust me kid, I have loads of ideas" she grinned, that mischievous spark back in her eye again. He wasn't sure if he should be excited, or afraid, of that spark.

"Hey now, I'm not sure you should be calling him kid... you're still in school last I checked" Charlie conceded, he admired the way Amy still had the ability to find amusement in everything around her, especially with the type of life he knew she led.

"Just for the record, I graduated months ago... and I turn 19 in a couple weeks. Personally, I like to think it means that I can call anybody younger than me kid, don't you?" she grabbed at the wolf pendant around her neck, she never really did like to think about her age... that just reminded her of what she had to go through to get to this point.

"Don't worry, you don't need to answer. It was rhetorical"

Amy was amazed at the quality of service the small little diner held. Once they ordered their food was in front of them within 10-20 minutes. When she asked Charlie about it he just replied that that is what Sue does. She didn't know who this Sue was but _damn _was the food delicious. When she complimented the chef both Charlie and Jake shot her knowing smirks, like they knew something she didn't... _fuck_ she hated that look. When she was finished with her second plate of her order, hey she's a growing girl; Charlie mentioned that he wanted her to meet one more person before he headed off for the nightshift at the station. It made her smile that he took the day off for her arrival, but when she remembered the purpose of her coming that smile turned into an instant and irremovable frown. Jake had already left, something about plans with his friends, or whatever she wasn't really listening.

"So who's this other person that I need to meet?" slipping on her jacket, she quickly followed Charlie to the door, which he held open for her, so chivalry wasn't dead... who knew.

"His name is Sam Uley, he found Bella out in the woods. He's pretty concerned about her. He's been stopping by weekly to see if there is any change" she stopped by her bike, which just so happened to be beside Charlie's cruiser and cringed... the only way she would ever get into a police cruiser is if she was being arrested, how could Charlie have ever asked her to ride in that thing with him.

"Sure, so meet you back at your place?" ok that was the dumbest question she could've asked. She found it highly doubtful that Bella has moved in the time that they've been gone... that was just how bad that stupid _fucker _broke her. But no worries, Amy was going to fix this... she didn't know how, even if she had to die trying; Amy was going to make things better... or as better as things could be anyway.

"Yeah, I assume that's where you'll be staying. I'll try to get you your own key as soon as I can, but in the meantime, just use Bella's" he replied, ducking into his car and turning on the engine.

And now she stood, in the exact same spot she had hours ago. It didn't take long for both Charlie and her to return where they started. Charlie was downstairs waiting for Sam so he could leave, and she was in the doorway to Bella's room trying to figure out how the bright, strong, resilient girl she knew from long ago had turned into this shell sitting before her. To be totally and completely honest, she had no idea where this plan of hers would take them; she couldn't say if she knew for certain that it would work or just fall short of the actual goal. All she knew was that Bella, her cousin, the one she considers above all else... was broken and that she needed to find a way to fix it. Because if there was one thing she knew for sure, one thing that she was 100% right about; it was that if Bella was broken then it ultimately meant that Amy was broken and she couldn't go on knowing that there was something she could do to help. She pushed herself through the door as she listened as Charlie greeted this Sam character and tell him about her and say that he needed to leave because his shift was starting soon. She couldn't really hear much of anything really, her only focus was Bella as she calmly kneeled in front of her; trying to mask her face of all the anger she held toward the one that did this to her.

"Hey Bells" she whispered as she absently wiped a stray tear from her eye. Bella quickly grabbed her hand as if she was afraid it would leave and never come back. Well that was good, right? She was responding; that had to mean something good.

In the blink of an eye, Bella had launched herself into Amy's arms and clung on for dear life; forcing Amy to fall back on her ass in surprise. Ok so that definitely was a good thing? Now only to remind Bella that she did actually need to breathe. Bella suddenly shuffled backward and grabbed Amy's hands as if they were a lifeline, a held them as tight as she could. She watched as new tears seemed to be making a free fall down her cheeks.

"I'm so glad you're here. I tried to call you, but then I remembered you don't have a cell phone... and then I tried email but you wouldn't answer and I just feel so alone and I can't..." she sobbed uncontrollably. And it was at that moment that Amy realized that they weren't alone, she quickly switched their positions so that if anything were to happen it would have to go through her first... all the while her hands were stills clutched in Bella's grasp.

"You must be Sam" or at least she hoped it was Sam, she didn't really want to get into a fight that she wasn't sure she could win. Or at least not with him, he was six foot something and his presence alone just screamed obey me. Although, she didn't think Charlie was dumb enough to let just anybody into his house.

"And you must be Amy" he smiled, glad to see that someone finally got a reaction out of Bella Swan. He was starting to think the girl would be forever broken.

"I'd shake your hand, but mine are currently occupied at the moment" she gave a small smile and threw a glance at Bella behind her. Charlie would be a little disappointed if she didn't show this man some kind of manners. Anyway if it weren't for this Sam Uley character, Bella wouldn't have been brought home, in the first place (and she probably wouldn't have come willingly), and it would be likely that Charlie wouldn't of asked her for help; so she at least needed to show that she was grateful.

But Sam didn't reply, too focused on the peculiar... color of her eyes to notice that she had spoken. Feeling uncomfortable, Amy quickly turned to kneel down in front of Bella again and after convincing her that she was only going to the bathroom; where she was going to left her and Sam talk, she threw a suspicious glance his way before slipping past him and practically running and barricading herself in the washroom. Looking in the mirror she tried to find what was so enchanting about how she looked. The only thing in particular she found was the unique color of her eyes. They were a honey brown, bordering on golden/amber color. Her mom had once described them as strangely similar to what she pictured a wolf's eyes to look like.

Meanwhile back in the room that she had just vacated, Bella was trying to find something to say while looking anywhere but Sam as he seemed amused by her sudden awkwardness. And since she seemed to be hesitant, Sam decided to take the reins.

"So that's the miracle that Charlie's been boasting about for the past few days" he grinned, not exactly sure what to feel but immense gratitude to the woman who had coaxed Bella back into the living. He wasn't afraid to admit that the night he had found her had haunted him, and that the look in her eyes every time he had come to see her had screamed troublesome, and wasn't really fond of that feeling.

"Yeah, that's Amy for you... she's a miracle worker" she scoffed; she was sure that if Amy was in the room she'd be laughing her head off. She silently reminded herself that she should thank Charlie later for asking Amy to come. She didn't know how Charlie knew that Amy was what she needed but she couldn't complain... Amy had this way about her that just made everything around her seem insignificant, put in laymen's terms she made everything better... and she wasn't even aware of it.

Bella completely understood why it took so long to get in contact with her cousin. Amy didn't have a cell phone; she had never really liked the idea of someone being able to track you through your phone. Don't get her wrong, Amy was not poor... not by a long shot; her Aunt Isabel had left everything she had to Amy when she died. But did Amy touch any of it, nope... and if she did it was only for those she deemed important; and she didn't really think herself as important. But damnitt... she was important, if not to anybody else she was important to Bella and she seriously needed to realize that. Since she had graduated Amy never really stayed in the same place for very long (hence her need of a phone), she remembered the two hour long phone conversation from when she was still living with Renee. She had been living in foster care since that fateful night where everything had changed; Charlie wasn't able to step in as guardian because they didn't see him as fit for her guardian.

"So Bells, I have an idea about how you can get back into the swing of things but first I need to ask you a very important question... how do you feel about motorcycles?" came the voice of Amy who had quite expertly snuck past Sam's senses and slid past him back into the room; only to look between both Sam and Bella as if she'd done something wrong and didn't know it yet.

"Did I just interrupt..."

"What! God no Amy... oh that's gross. I can see that you're mind is still as dirty as ever" Bella guffawed loudly and decidedly turned beet red while Sam burst into bouts of laughter, hunching a little so he could still remain somewhat upright.

Once Sam was finished laughing, he decided he should go and leave the cousins because he was sure they had loads of catching up to do. But once he reached Bella's bedroom door he realized that she should come and lock the door. As much as Charlie trusted Amy he was sure he didn't trust them to leave the door unlocked. And once Bella had made sure the Amy wasn't going anywhere, or that she mightn't disappear by the time she got back, they had left so that Bella could be the one to lock the door behind him.

"Good to see you back Bella" he called over his shoulder... as if she'd actually gone and hid anywhere other than into her own mind.

"Yeah and thanks Sam, for everything. And I'm sorry for Amy, she's just being... well Amy" she called out to him, as he seemed to be laughing at her attempt to apologize for her cousin while he got into the driver's side of his truck.

Once she failed to see his headlights anymore, she locked the front door and checked that everything else was locked tight did she finally grab two soda's from the fridge and head upstairs to her 'miracle worker' of a cousin.

"You are horrible you know that" she stated, rather bluntly Amy noticed... good Bella seemed to be getting back to herself quite quickly.

"Yet you love me anyways... oh come on it was a joke" she rolled her eyes as her cousin shot her a glare. She really needed to broaden Bella's sense of humour... maybe Jake would be able to help with that.

"Yeah, yeah... what were you saying about motorcycles?" she changed the subject, needing to get her mind off the fact that Amy, the cousin she had loved so much, had voluntarily sent shudders up her Bella's spine. The almost 19 year old definitely had an evil streak in her, as small as it was.

"Well Charlie and I met up with Jake earlier and..." she was cut off and she threw a very put upon expression Bella's way.

"Jake... you talked Jacob Black into this?" Bella was quickly realizing how her mental breakdown had affected those around her and she wasn't sure she liked it at all.

"Well no... Charlie said that he offered, said something like: anything for Bella or some shit like that" she was a little disappointed that she hadn't talked him into this helping her thing, everyone always said that she was very persuasive she would have loved to try it out. And yes, it didn't escape her notice that Jacob had a huge Texas sized crush on her baby cousin... she just had to make sure that if he hurt her (in any way, shape, or form) he knew that she would kill him. Ugh, the whole romance/commitment thing irked her for a reason that she wasn't willing to get into so she chose not to dwell.

"Well I figured we could find some bikes to fix up and then teach you how to ride" ok she realized that with Bella's balance this wasn't an overly good idea, but she'd help with that.

"Your serious?" she knew that Amy had always been a little bit of a daredevil but she had no idea that Amy would ever let her in on one of her thrills.

"Why not? I already have a bike so all we'll need to find is one for you and Jake. It will be fine" she could see the worry creeping into Bella's eyes... her cousin had always been a worrier.

"The first thing we'll need to do is go to the mall in Port Angeles and pick up a few things... can you believe the closest mall is two hours away. I almost freaked when Charlie told me, but you've been into the whole shopping thing have you?" she cried, finding a comfortable spot on the bed and opining her soda can.

"While we are there we need to get you a cell phone" she laughed, and cemented the knowledge that she was not going to give in this time. She was going to get Amy a phone... even if she had to pay for it from her own damn pocket, from the limited funds that she had.

"Bells we've already talked about this" how was it possible that she could have the same argument over and over again? Every time that they saw each other the same topic was brought up, and every time she had vehemently shot it down. What was it going to take to get it through Bella's head?

"No, you need to listen to me; you keep insisting that you aren't important but you are... your important to me and your important to Charlie and if something happens and we can't reach you we're going to have a problem. And if it's about money then fine, you don't have to spend the money that's rightfully yours; I'll spend mine if i have to. Just anything to get you a fucking phone" Amy's eyes shot to hers in an instant, that was the first time a cuss word had ever past through her lips... in like forever. And Bella had apparently pressed the right buttons because she could see the mental toggle war in her eyes. If Amy hated anything, other than someone hurting those she loved, it was being viewed as a burden or a charity case. She adamantly refused help when she was sure that she didn't need it, and she wouldn't accept any type of gift if it wasn't a holiday: birthday, Christmas or Valentine's Day. She felt slightly bad for any man who wanted to get into any sort of relationship with her... she just didn't do commitment.

"Fine... I'll get a damn phone if it will make you stop bitching at me about it. Now sit down and tell me what the fuck happened to you. And what the hell does it have to do with this Cullen kid" she huffed, and Bella didn't have time to celebrate her victory because she could see the fire in Amy's eyes. She saw the slow and painful death she wished that she could give him. And was slightly amused that she thought she was strong enough to murder a vampire. Though she would have to edit the story a bit, for Amy's benefit; she didn't think the other girl would believe her anyways. Oh it was a definitely a possibly that Amy would kill her when she found out (cuz' she always found out)... she hated being lied too.

Oh well, at least she got Amy to agree to the phone.

About damn time too.

**A/N #2: **I'm not sure I like this first chapter, I rewrote the thing like ten times and this was the best I came up with. To me it just seems like it's going every direction... review with criticism if you would be so inclined. Sadly, Paul did not show up this chapter... I know it made me cry too. And the song lyrics at the beginning of the chapter are the inspiration for said chap. So yeah we'll see how that goes for me. First time for everything right?


End file.
